


Taken for Granted

by Catzooa



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/pseuds/Catzooa
Summary: Caleb is from a long line of Americans, so he has grown up living the American Dream. He takes most things for granted, not thinking twice about it, because he never knew any other way of life. An immigrant moves in next door and needs some help, so he helps them and learns their story. Perhaps the American dream and American rights he has... Shouldn't be Taken for Granted.
Relationships: Caleb/Carla, platonic - Relationship





	Taken for Granted

Caleb hadn’t had too many troubles in life. Sure there were the usual teasings when he was a kid, figuring out his identity, and other normal things of growing up. He didn’t really have to deal with the feeling of starvation, being outcasted, or unloved. He had a complete family, a mom, a dad, and even a little sister. Mom worked at home keeping the house clean and raising the kids, and dad went to his high-paying job to keep his family afloat. His dad wasn’t around much due to work, but he still formed a good bond with his children. So Caleb can’t really complain about his life in America. 

Caleb feels content and happy, following in his dad’s footsteps of working for a high-paying job and looking for a good wife. He could be independent if he wanted, or do any other job. That is just a part of living in America, he doesn’t have to fear the authorities and he has freedom over his life and decisions. Although he never knew of any other life, he never knew of the possible hardships and horrors that made the concept of America a safe haven. Caleb takes most things for granted, not thinking twice about it, because he never knew any other way to live.

Caleb wasn’t much to look at in his humble opinion. White skinned with soft-blue eyes and cropped, light-blond hair. He had a decent amount of muscle from a light workout routine, just like his dad had always advised him to do. He wasn’t unhealthy, he made sure to keep a decent diet, and lived in a pretty nice house in a friendly neighborhood. He was a bit short and stocky compared to most of his family at 5’2”, but that didn't phase him. His deep-brown freckles adorned the bridge of his nose and cheeks, as well as small splatters along his forearms, drew some attention to his wide-eyed stare and slight blush that was constantly around his square nose. His chin wasn’t really round, nor really pointy, and his teeth were healthily white. So he had nothing really to complain about his appearance, especially once the teen zits went away. 

At 26 years old, he was fresh out of college with a math degree and working a cushy accountant job, but he didn’t have many friends. Sure he went out with his co-workers for a drink now and then, talked to his neighbors and was always ready to start a conversation. Caleb never truly got close to anyone though, he had plenty of acquaintances, but not really any true friends. So he supposed he had something to complain about there. This is probably why, at 3:00 in the morning, he found himself sleepily comforting an Indian woman in the middle of a 24/7 grocery story for Hispanics. He doesn’t truly know how he got himself into this, considering he was really only half-awake and was just following his ‘help others no matter what’ instincts when he found his neighbor crying on his porch, apologizing for banging on his door for help. 

Caleb managed to calm the poor woman down so she could coherently talk, and honestly thought she was also a little out of it. She sniffed, trying to keep from crying again, as she haltingly explained that she needed to go to the store, but her husband had driven off a few days ago and hasn’t returned. That seemed really suspicious, but he was half asleep and someone needed his help, so he didn’t question it at first. He just quietly corralled the woman into his car, softly and quietly assuring her that it's alright and he would help, and drove the two of them to the nearest store he knew of. Caleb forgot that he was in his pajamas, and he had left his wallet at home.

The woman, he should really learn her name, shuffled out of the car, purse in hand and Caleb followed quickly. He opened the store door for her, she might have just walked into it at this point, and she thanked him before going inside. He looked around when they got inside, the woman making a beeline for the baby products section. Caleb tailed behind her at a respectable distance, stopping as she started examining the diapers and formulas. She looked in her purse to presumably take stock of her funds and looked back to the products. The woman let out a sad sigh before moving to the cheaper ones. She stood in front of them for a few minutes, just quiet and still, as if deep in thought. 

He had gotten worried a bit before the tears came. The woman started quietly crying, although the quiet part didn’t last long. Soon she had slid onto the floor, full-blown sobbing as Caleb rushed to her side. He kneeled down next to her, rubbing her back with soft circles as he spoke to her softly. He told her to take deep breaths, guiding her through the process with steady words and hands. Taking deep breaths with her, he was glad for the mandatory breathing exercises he had to do when he was younger. 

It took a long while for the woman to calm herself down, Caleb softly speaking comforts as she clung to him tightly. Her death-grip lessened on his shirt and she retreated back into herself, just sitting on the floor, staring at it as if it had wronged her greatly. Panic attacks were certainly no fun, but this was a full-on meltdown.

After a little while more Caleb glanced at the clock, 3:30 am. A soft, trembling voice spoke up. The dark-haired woman looked uncertain, afraid, and broken almost as she spoke. “He left after the birth…. After everything we had gone through, he left…” Caleb nodded, the woman staring at the floor all the while. He had figured it was something of the sort during the quiet. With her saying her husband had driven off a few days ago and having to beg his help for baby supplies it was easy to guess. Caleb was just glad that he could be there to help her with her inevitable break-down.

He decided then and there that he would help her, he was her neighbor after all. Although it was rather curious as to how the foriegn family had gotten into this neighborhood. He figured he could get those answers later, when the woman wasn’t crying her soul out into the abyss. He spoke up, his voice strong but soft, for he didn’t want to startle the poor woman. He didn’t really know what to say in such a situation, but he knew he couldn’t just leave it alone either. 

“Hey… I-I can’t really say I understand what you’re going through… but I’ll help. My name is Caleb. Caleb Carter.” He paused, figuring out what he should do about the situation at that very moment. He figured he could spare some money, but he didn’t have his wallet on him. The woman seemed to have at least some on her, so they’d have to compromise for right now. He spoke up again, still speaking slowly and calmly. “How about we get a small package of what is needed right now… and then in the morning I can help you get the rest. Is that alright?” He had retracted his hand from rubbing comforting circles on her back, and now hesitantly reached out to her. Offering his hand to grab in acceptance and comfort. He paused and listened to her speak. 

After a few long, slow moments she nodded her head slightly. She grabbed his hand, shaking and wary of the small trust she was giving him. He slowly stood up, helping her do so as well. His ears caught a soft, wavering yet audible, “Thank you.” He nodded his head, gently turning her around to the shelf of products to let her grab what she needed. After a deep breath to compose herself, her tears stopped, she grabbed the small package of diapers and a small tin of baby formula. She uttered her name into the silence of the spice-scented store, “Carla…. Achari.” So that was her name he thought.

She slowly walked back to the self-checkout, purchasing her items with Caleb following behind. She held the two items to her chest, tightly as if they would disappear from her grip as she glanced around. He gently guided her back to the car and helped her in before getting into his own side. He drove them back to his house and walked her back to her place, stopping at the door. Carla only hesitated a second before opening the door, going inside and making a beeline to the kitchen.

Caleb hesitated a bit more at the ajar door, feeling like it was a bit wrong to just walk into Carla’s house. He shook off the feeling at hearing a baby’s wail begin, Carla rushing from the kitchen and into another room as he swiftly stepped inside to close the door behind him. The wailing continued as the frantic mother ran back into the kitchen, and then into the bathroom with the diapers. She closed the door to presumably change the crying baby’s diaper. As the crying stopped, Caleb walked into the kitchen spotting a bottle next to an open can of formula.

Carla walked back in holding her child and walking straight to the formula. She looked around a bit awkwardly, as she tried to hold the baby in one arm and fix the formula in the other. Caleb sighed before he walked up to her. She looked over at him, then to the formula, then to the baby, and finally back at him. She let out a defeated sort of sigh and stepped back, holding her child with both arms and keeping them calm. He walked to the formula, looked at the recipe for how to make it on the container, and made a bottle.

Once he was done he looked into the living room and gestured for the fretting mother to sit on the couch. She did so adjusting the child in her hold as Caleb handed her the bottle. Carla thanked him while taking the bottle to feed the baby. Caleb sat at the other end of the couch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he heard during the pause, “Her name is Isabel…” The mother said the name softly, feeding her child with a mother’s love in her eyes. 

Caleb opened his eyes, looking over at the scene with a slight smile. “It's a beautiful name.” He replied, gaining a smile from the tired mother. Now he was able to get a more careful look at the woman since they were wide-awake and in proper lighting, He noted the large bags under her eyes, and the red dot in the middle of her forehead. 

She looked around his age, but more worn. She had more pronounced wrinkles around her eyes; although, they could just be the creases of her slanted eyes above the high cheekbones. Now that he was paying more attention, she seemed to be an Asian-Indian. He wondered who the father of the girl was considering the dark cream, almost caramel color the baby’s skin was in contrast to the black hair she had from her mother. 

As he wandered in his thoughts Isabel finished her bottle. Her mother wiped her mouth clean with a small cloth that had been placed as a bib. Carla burped the girl before laying her back onto her lap, snug in her arms and comfortable while Carla hummed a lullaby. The baby seemed content now that she had been taken care of and was babbling joyously. She eventually fell asleep, and Carla gently took the child into her room. She came back out a few minutes later, having made sure Isabel was fine, and sat back down on the couch. She was still on the opposite side of Caleb, seemingly feeling a bit uncomfortable, or even embarrassed.

She spoke as soft as ever but with more confidence this time. “Thank you, I’m sorry for having to impose on you like this…” She still seemed quite uncertain, almost afraid to speak her thoughts to him. He doesn’t really know why, but it made him a little upset that she had to feel this way. Why would she have to feel so hesitant to speak to him?

“It's alright, I’m glad I could help. I’ll take you to pick up what you need later today. I’m happy to help out my neighbor in need.” He gave her a smile, making sure to tone it down from his usual bright grin that he gave his co-workers over drinks. She seemed like she needed a softer smile instead. Carla relaxed a bit although she looked like she wanted to protest. She nodded slightly, and then they sat in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it did seem as if they were waiting for something. He supposed having a baby would shatter precious moments of silence. 

She spoke, her confidence saying the waiting was over. “He was going to support us, we had all the requirements, moved, started a family…. I stayed with him through it all, then I’d go learn. Yet he left as soon as he was comfortable in his college. He was just… Just-t…..” She trailed off, her voice that had been strong in the beginning went soft again, bitterness turned to sorrow. She choked back a sob, determined not to cry again. Now Caleb knew why he felt hurt. It was because someone had hurt Carla, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He hated seeing people hurt or used. Caleb determined yet again that he would help her the best that he could. No one deserved to be left with a child and be made to struggle. 

Caleb nodded, thinking over what he could do or say to comfort the woman next to him when she seemed to gather herself back up and speak again. “He took care of the fiances and I did the housework… We would both work at different times to take care of Isabel, and he would go to college for his degree. When he finished college then I would go with the saved funds…..” Her soft voice paused several times, as if it hurt to speak of her troubles. “He withdrew our funds and hasn’t come back. Now I must handle everything myself and manage work and Isabel…” Her voice wavered more audibly, the strain and reality of the situation having caught up to her.

Carla’s lips pressed together tightly, making themselves white as her fists clenched and trembled on her lap. Caleb bit his lip slightly for a moment, squinting his eyes with a determined face as he thought about his next course of action. “Alright…” Caleb began, keeping his voice soft and steady as he spoke, “I can help you then. I know finances due to my Dad and I’s job, and I could always hire a babysitter for you so you can work.”

Carla’s brown eyes widened by a fraction, turning her head to look at him with guarded yet embarrassed hope. “Really?... I don’t want to burden you…” Caleb assured her that she wouldn’t be a burden at all and he really wanted to help. “Alright... Thank you.” She said graciously as she leaned back and closed her eyes. These next weeks would be difficult, but they would overcome the challenges and simplicities alike.


End file.
